eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1964 (19 June 2000)
Synopsis: Ian and Laura discuss the football, and Ian says they're not home yet - there's Romania to come. Laura says "No competition, we're going through." Lisa asks Phil what he's going to do, and says Mel is her best friend. Frank and Roy are also impatient for Dan to get his just desserts. Natalie hands in her notice to Ian. Ian offers another 75p an hour and makes her manager. She says she has to leave on Thursday, and Ian says she has to work her full week's notice or he will withhold her wages. Jim and Winston come out of the betting shop collecting their winnings for the England football win, saying Shearer should get a knighthood, and they've broken the curse - £20 in 34 years. Dan goes to see Phil and tells him he should give up the mechanic job and isn't he a bit old for it, he must be nearly forty? Phil says he actually enjoys it, and it's a skill, something real that he can do. Dan is dismissive and says keep it - money is real enough for him, and is Phil still looking for a new partner? Phil tells him to have a word with his accountant. Ian asks Terry to put up an ad for the café job and Terry says he's not paying much. Ian asks how Janine is doing, and Terry says she's too sharp for this job, and Ian pays for the ad and offers Janine more than she's getting now. He offers her 10% more than Terry is paying and Janine asks for 15%. She asks Terry for more money, and he says no. She says she'll quit and Ian's offered her a job in the café for more money, and she will need 20% more. Terry offers her 5% and she says Ian has offered her 12%. Terry says he'll match it, and Janine agrees. Martin and Asif ask Robbie how many women he has coming to this "party of the year" and they tell Robbie to ask Jamie about getting free drink. Robbie says to Jamie that they have the whole party sorted, apart from the drink, and he could ask Peggy and Frank - he is family after all. Jim invites Dot out and apologises to her for lying about missing the football. She says it was never a "date". However, she looks at Mark's stall and invites Jim to hers for dinner. Dot cooks dinner for Jim and Pauline says she and Martin are going out. Jim thinks his luck's in, wears a suit and brings a bottle of wine. Nicky asks her tutor if he's bored working and wouldn't he prefer to take the time off. She says they could just do something else instead of working. Rod says she's just saying he could do nothing if he let her sit here doing nothing too, and it doesn't work like that. She asks what he's doing tonight and when he says his wife is going out, she says she can cook him a meal in the restaurant, or they could go out - split the bill. Rod says that wouldn't be a good idea, and the lesson's over. Robbie asks Jamie to steal some drink from the Vic for the party. Jamie objects. Jim arrives at Dot's for dinner and she cooks an awful vegetable mush meal. Mel goes to see Ian to "appeal to his better nature". Mel says Ian is ruining Natalie's new job, and he says it's a contract. Mel says he's being spiteful, and Ian says she's mistaken him for someone who cares and he doesn't owe her any favours. Ian arrives and asks Natalie when she has to go - he asks her to work in the morning and says he will take over after breakfast. He hands her the wages she's owed plus a bonus, and she is really grateful and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Ian looks quite pleased. Terry has a go at Ian and says he was forced to give Janine a pay rise to match what Ian offered. Ian says 10%? Terry looks confused and annoyed and Ian grins. Dot tells Jim that the meal he has just eaten was full of veg from Mark's stall, and if they're still breathing this time next week, she will have proved her point. Dan chats up Mel and kisses her in the back of the Vic, and asks her to come round this evening after work. Phil asks Dan if he's arranged to raise the capital, and Dan says he's been busy. Phil says he's talked to his solicitor and he will have a chat later. Dan says he hopes it's nothing dodgy, he wasn't impressed with the car lot scam. Phil says it's not, and by the way, he still owes Dan for that, and he doesn't forget his friends, and that's why he wants him to come into business so he can repay him, Mel begs Lisa to not let Phil find out about Dan but Lisa tells her it is too late he already has. Cast: *'Melanie Beale - Tamzin Outhwaite ' *'Lisa Shaw - Lucy Benjamin' *'Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden' *'Dan Sullivan - Craig Fairbrass' *'Frank Butcher - Mike Reid' *'Jim Branning - John Bardon' *'Dot Cotton - June Brown' *'Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard' *'Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson' *'Natalie Evans - Lucy Speed' *'Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt' *'Laura Dunn - Hannah Waterman' *'Jamie Mitchell - Jack Ryder' *'Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney' *'Mark Fowler - Todd Carty' *'Rodney Morris - Forbes Masson' *'Nicky Di Marco - Carly Hillman' *'Janine Butcher - Charlie Brooks' *'Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards' *'Roy Evans - Tony Caunter' *'Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou' *'Asif Malik - Ashvin Luximon' Crew: *'Script Editor - Lesley Cruickshank' *'Story Consultant - Tony Jordan' *'Storylines - Art Young' *'Associate Producer - Ian Hopkins' *'Script Producer - Lorraine Newman ' Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns